1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simulated phones, and more particularly pertains to a simulated car phone which includes audible simulated ring signal producing circuitry to provide an amusing and inexpensive simulation of a car telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of simulated phones are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a simulated phone is to be found in U.S. Pat. 3,382,604, which issued to J. Ryan on May 14, 1968. This patent discloses a toy phonographic telephone having a housing simulating a real telephone. A battery-operated turntable rotates a record carrying suitable messages reproduced by a tone am carrying a needle. Push button switches actuate and deactuate the turntable upon lifting and replacing a simulated handset. U.S. Pat. 3,594,941, which issued to E. Handler et al on July 27, 1971, discloses a toy telephone with a spring powered phonograph in the telephone base that is operated by a drawstring. The drawstring is attached to the telephone handset, in the manner of a telephone cord, such that the phonograph is actuated by pulling the handset away from the base and then releasing it. U.S. Pat. 4,103,452, which issued to R. Wood on Aug. 1, 1978, discloses a toy telephone which is selectively connectible to home stereo systems. The telephone is a talking toy which utilizes a stereo sound system requiring a playback on two separate speakers. One of the speakers is mounted on the base of the telephone and the other speaker is enclosed within a receiver portion of the handset. An external tape or record includes two stereophonic channels for producing a telephone ring through the base speaker and a verbal message through the handset speaker. U.S. Pat. 4,104,821, which issued to T. Nakajima on Aug. 8, 1978, discloses a battery powered toy telephone capable of playing in random order any one of several recorded messages and also capable of intermittent ringing of a bell. U.S. Pat. 4,713,035, which issued to P. Thom on Dec. 15, 1987, discloses a toy telephone having a base, a dial connected to the base and noise generating means within the base actuated by the dial.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to simulated phones, none of these devices disclose a simulated car phone including a battery powered audio tape player actuatable by a remote radio frequency transmitter to produce a simulated telephone ring signal. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of simulated phones, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such simulated phones, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.